WWE NXT Results: December 14, 2010
Posted by Steve Carrier We are live on tape on the internet and your announcers are Josh ‘Did you see me on Smackdown last week’ Mathews and Todd ‘Back for More’ Grisham. Your host is Matt ‘Getting the rope to pull Cole and Lawler in on Sunday’ Striker. Matt introduces the NXT rookies who make their way to the ring. We see the pros on the stage as the rookies walk past. Matt welcomes the rookies and mentions that one of them is a step closer to becoming the next breakout star. Matt reminds everyone about the immunity that could save someone. Tonight is the first (and hopefully last) Karaoke Challenge. The judges are the crowd in Lafayette, Louisiana. Conor O’Brian is first and he gets to choose an envelope with a superstar’s entrance music. Conor gets Sheamus’ entrance music. O’Brian is a bit off key with his rendition. Derrick Bateman is next and he chooses The Miz. He does his fellow Ohioan some justice and gets a cheap pop for the people of Lafayette. Jacob Novak gets to sing Dolph’s entrance music. Jacob appears to be a half octave off on his performance. Jacob does not appreciate the boos and he says that he is better than everyone in the crowd. Brodus Clay is next and he sings Cody Rhodes’ entrance theme. He doesn’t have the falsetto down, but he does okay. Johnny Curtis gets to hiss out the Viper’s music. Byron Saxton is next and he gets Shawn Michaels’ music (so get the comeback theories ready). Byron is a bit off key but he does a good job, just not Shatner good. The fans give their votes and Derrick Bateman and Byron Saxton get the highest marks. Matt says that the winner is Byron Saxton. Bateman is surprised that his cheap pop did not work. We go to commercial. We are back with a Jacob Novak video package. He says that he was going to be the ultimate athlete. He mentions all of the sports that he played as a kid. He had a motto of Determine to Dominate. He is going to dominate. He brings a persona and attitude to the ring. He can beat you down as well as stay with the high flyers. He compares himself to Jack Swagger. Jacob says that he will become a World Champion just like Jack Swagger. He is looking forward to the stardom and money. A good businessman makes selfish decisions. Not a lot get to this level and he is on the doorstep to fame and fortune. Jacob says that he will cash in. While Byron Saxton and Chris Masters come to the ring, we see the obstacle course set up on the ramp so we have that challenge to look forward to later tonight. Match Number One: Byron Saxton and Chris Masters versus Brodus Clay and Ted DiBiase Saxton and Clay start things off and they lock up with Clay sending Saxton to the mat. Saxton gets into the ropes and the referee pulls Clay away. They lock up again and Clay sends Saxton to the mat again. Saxton tags Masters into the match and they lock up. Clay backs Masters into the corner and he chops Masters and connects with a knee. Masters tries for a sunset flip and Clay pulls him up but misses a punch. Masters with a kick hand chops. Clay with a clothesline into the corner and then he Irish whips Masters. Clay misses a charge into the corner and Clay tries for the Master Lock but Ted distracts Masters. Clay with an overhead suplex followed by an elbow drop for a near fall. Ted tags in and we go to commercial. We are back and Ted has Masters in a reverse chin lock. Masters with elbows to Ted to get out of the hold. Ted with a punch as we see the reactions from the rookies on the apron and Ted gets a near fall. Clay tags back in and he hits a splash into the corner. Ted tells Clay to finish him and Clay with a forearm across the back. Clay with a chop followed by shoulders in the corner. Ted tags back in and he kicks Masters but Masters with a kick and chops but Ted with a drop kick after Masters hits Clay on the apron. Ted with a near fall. Ted chokes Masters in the ropes and then Clay drops Masters across the ropes. Ted gets another near fall. Ted misses a punch and Masters with a Samoan drop and both men are down. Saxton tags in and he runs into a drop toe hold and Clay tags in. Clay with a head butt to Saxton followed by an Irish whip. Saxton comes off the turnbuckles but Clay catches him and hits a spinebuster. Ted tags in and he misses a knee drop. Masters tags in and he chops Ted and hits a flying shoulder tackle and forearm. Masters hits Clay on the apron and then Masters hits a spinebuster. Clay gives Ted an elbow drop when Masters moves out of the way. Masters calls for the Master Lock but Saxton makes the blind tag. Byron punches Ted and Ted hits Dream Street for the three count. Winners: Brodus Clay and Ted DiBiase After the match, Masters crouches over Saxton who is still on the mat because Byron appears to have had a lesson taught to him. Derrick Bateman is stretching in the back and Daniel Bryan enters. Daniel talks to Alberto about his match against Alberto Del Rio. He wants to teach Derrick a submission hold for his match. He teaches him a heel hook. Derrick isn’t taking things too seriously so Bryan kicks him in the head. Bryan apologizes and says that maybe he is teaching him too much too soon. Bateman has named his fists ‘Freedom’ and ‘Justice’. We go to commercial. We are back and it is time for the Obstacle Course. Before we start, Matt reminds us that Byron Saxton and Jacob Novak each have an immunity point. This competition is worth two immunity points. Jacob Novak is first and his time is 37.9 Seconds. Will anyone beat the standard set by Novak. Byron Saxton is next and he takes his time on the course while holding his neck. Byron’s time is 62 Seconds. Conor O’Brian is next and his time is 42.7 Seconds. We see the fall that O’Brian took as he went over the final wall before the push ups. Derrick Bateman is next and his time is 35.7 Seconds despite having trouble with the balance beam. Bateman adds some flair by riding the dumpster across the line. Johnny Curtis is next and his time is 34.8 Seconds. They check on the balance beam and they determine that he fell off the balance beam. Curtis demands a replay. Johnny Curtis has been disqualified for falling off the beam. Brodus Clay is the last man to attempt the obstacle course and his time is irrelevant because he pushes the wall out of the way and was disqualified. Clay argues with the referee. We are told that Johnny Curtis gets a second chance at the obstacle course. His new time is 31.4 Seconds. The winner of the challenge and proud winner of two immunity points is Johnny Curtis. It is time for a Johnny Curtis video package. He says that he is from Westbrook, Maine. He says that he was in the Navy Reserves, played some baseball and football, and a volunteer fire fighter. He says that he is a great person and his background has paved his way to the WWE. He started training in a ring in the woods with his best friend. In 2005, he got a phone call that his friend got killed in a motorcycle accident. It was their dream to become wrestlers. Johnny says that he has dog tags on his tights with his friend’s name on it. He says that he will succeed. We go to commercial. We are back and Did You Know about where people going to Wrestlemania are from. It is time for the Raw Rebound. Jacob Novak is in the back with Vickie Guerrero and Jacob says that he didn’t expect her to be so beautiful. Jacob says that Kaitlyn showed no respect last season and he asks for some advice. Dolph Ziggler enters and wants to have a second with Jacob. Dolph asks Jacob what the deal is. Jacob says that he was just asking for some advice. Dolph tells Jacob to find a nice quiet place to watch the main event by himself. Match Number Two: Alberto Del Rio with Conor O’Brian versus Derrick Bateman with Daniel Bryan Alberto has something to say about Derrick before they lock up. Alberto with punches and a snap mare followed by a kick to the back. Del Rio with an Irish whip but he runs into an elbow. Bateman goes to the turnbuckles but Del Rio pulls him to the mat and gets a near fall. Del Rio with a reverse chin lock on Bateman but Bateman with elbows. Del Rio pulls Bateman to the mat by the hair. Del rio punches Bateman and the referee warns him. Del Rio with a kick to Bateman in the corner. Del Rio with a belly-to-back suplex for a near fall. Del Rio returns to the reverse chin lock. Bateman with elbows but Del Rio with a knee and punch. Del Rio with an Irish whip but he misses a charge into the corner. Bateman with punches to Del Rio that stagger Alberto. Bateman with a kick to the chest followed by a swinging neck breaker for a near fall. Bateman misses a drop kick into the corner in a move reminiscent of his pro. Del Rio sends Bateman into the ring post and then he floats over into the cross arm breaker and Bateman taps out. Winner: Alberto Del Rio We go to credits. Category:WWE NXT